youandyourselffandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter one
Okay first chapter of the Goldie family. This is called The Secret! Enjoy! Lucy Sauls 15:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC) They all sat in a circle in the living room waiting. Dianna Goldie: come on, what is it? I have a date with Jacob. Isabell Goldie: Wait on Tori and Jess coming home from school Morgan Goldie: Those brats seem to crawl home with their speed Cecilia Goldie: Well Dianna has a date and Morgan and I have a party Isabell Goldie: Party, you never informed me Cecilia couldn't stick up for herself, as a child Morgan did all the fighting like she was about to now. Morgan Goldie: We don't need to tell our Aunt everything, seriously what is your problem Dianna Goldie: Tell me about it, you've always been like that, always in our business like that Isabell Goldie: You cant talk to me like that Dianna Goldie:Yes we can Morgan and I are adults Morgan Goldie: Come Dianna and Cecilia we don't need to listen to this rubbish Dianna Goldie: Right behind you sis Just as are about to leave the room Tori and Jess come in. Morgan Goldie: Look what the cat dragged in Dianna Goldie: Looks like rats Morgan and Dianna roared with laughter as Tori and Jess looked at them angrily. Cecilia smiled at them. Cecilia Goldie: Maybe we should listen to what Aunt Isabell Morgan would do anything for Cecilia, even though Isabell was the last person she wanted to talk to right now Cecilia wanted to and that was all that mattered. Morgan Goldie: fine Dianna Goldie: need back up Morgan Goldie: God yeah The three sisters walked into the living room. Morgan and Dianna glared at Aunt Isabell. Whenever there was a hurt in any of their lives those two were extreme ass kickers whereas Cecilia was always too scared to get involved. '' Dianna Goldie: Okay what do you want? Isabell Goldie: There has been a Goldie family secret that I must tell you Tori Goldie:Boring Jess Goldie: Everyone shut up and listen to mum Isabell Goldie: You know Grandfather Colin Dianna Goldie: Yes we loved him so hard it hurt Cecilia Coldie: He bought us chocolate everyday when we went to his house after school Isabell Goldie: He was on your fathers side Morgan Goldie:Yes... what are you trying to say Isabell Goldie: I hated your father Dianna Goldie: Oh we knew that Morgan Goldie: What is it? Isabell Goldie I killed him Morgan Goldie: WHAT Dianna Goldie: Morgan she's having some kind of sick joke Cecilia Goldie: I don't think she's joking Dianna Goldie: Why did we have to wait for Jess and Tori? Isabell Goldie: So they knew what I did ''Morgan slapped Isabell in the face. Dianna pulled her away then she slapped Isabell. Jess and Cecilia started crying. '' Morgan: Why!!! Isabell: He was a drunk Dianna: Didn't mean you had to kill him Isabell: He nearly hit your mother ''Dianna stormed out of the room with Cecilia while Morgan stayed for a minute. Morgan: You have brought shame on the whole family, I hate you Witch!!!